For The Love of a Pharaoh
by PuzzleFreak
Summary: I am not very good with summaries and this is my first fic ever.. You will just have to read the story to find out what it is about.. this is a YYxY fic.
1. Chapter One

For The Love of a Pharaoh 

By: PuzzleFreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Tahakashi does (wah! I wish I did… )

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction story ever… Please be nice and no flames…

In a kingdom set in the past, there lived a king. He was fierce, and he treated his people of his kingdom cruelly. In this land they called there kings Pharaohs. This pharaoh created the seven most powerful and the most dangerous items ever. These items were known as the millennium items. Within these items when combined would deliver upon the Earth the most deathly shadows of all. Each item had a certain power that only a selected few could hold these without being consumed by chaos and madness. This pharaoh who is named Akhenamkhanen was one of the chosen. His item was the Millennium Puzzle. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen had six other priests that were his advisors and were also chosen ones to wheel the remaining six millennium items. These priests and the pharaoh himself would judge a person by their ka or ba monster, then that monster would appear on a stone slab. Now, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen knew that his days as pharaoh and as a human being were number, so he wanted to pass his puzzle onto his son before he crossed over to the other side to have his heart weighed by Anubis the Lord of the Underworld. So, he sent Mahado to go fetch his some from his studies.

Meanwhile, there is a boy who is about sixteen or seventeen years of age. He had tri-color hair that was shaped like a star. He had three streaks that went straight up into his hair that look like thunderbolts. His eyes were narrow and the most unusual color a deep crimson that would darken whenever he got angry. He was out on the balcony overlooking the vast stretch of land. His name was Atemu, the son, and the heir to the throne of the Pharaoh of Egypt. Atemu was so lost in thought, which he had been doing in the past few weeks lately. You see before Atemu can ascend to the throne he must marry first. His father the pharaoh (you knew that already ) had already arranged for him to be marrying to a prince from a far off country. People call this country the "Land of the Rising Sun." This said prince was to be coming in a month's time. Atemu was so lost in thought that he did not even hear the knock at his door or hear Mahado sneaking up on him until Mahado had placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder causing said crown prince to jump ten-feet into the air.

Mahado smirked at being able to scare the young prince. Atemu turned around and mocked glared at his friend and mentor Mahado. "Mahado you sarcastic old goat. What did you want?" Mahado playful side was in full force. "Have you thought more on that arranged marriage? The prince will be here soon." (sped up the time frame a little bit.) Atemu gave an angry sigh. "I do not even know this prince. Not even his name. I still cannot believe that my father did this to me." Mahado looked at the crown prince with sympathy in his old wise eyes. "I know young prince but sometimes we have to do this that we do not really want to do." Now all playfulness aside, "Atemu, your father has requested your presence in his bed chambers." Atemu nodded and starts to walk toward the door. "Did my father say why Mahado he wanted to see me?" Mahado shook his head, "No, my prince he did not." Atemu nodded again and then added, "Do not think that you are off the hook for that sneaking up and scaring me stunt, dear friend." Mahado only smirked as he followed the prince to his father's chambers.

On the bed, laid the ill pharaoh. Atemu walked to his father's side. "Father, how are you feeling?" Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen looked at his son sadly and whispers, "my son I'm afraid this illness is going to in the end take my life. So, I want you to take my place as the ruler of Egypt and also take my place as the protector of the Millennium Puzzle." Akhenamkhanen took the puzzle from around his neck and then placed it around his son's neck. He watched as the Eye of Horus appeared on Atemu's forehead and the puzzle began to glow signaling that Akhenamkhanen's son was accepted by the item and the Shadow Realm. When this is finish, Atemu looks at his father with tears in his crimson eyes, "Father, please do not leave me." Akhenamkhanen places his hand on Atemu's cheek wiping away falling tears, smiling softly with tears in his own eyes, gently states, "my child I will always be with you in your heart." With that finally statement his eyes closed and his breathing started to become slower, and eventually the Pharaoh of Egypt died within his son's arms.

This is the end of chapter one…I will added chapter two tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

In the following weeks, Atemu's life became a whirlwind of activity. First to take place was the preparations and burial of his father, the pharaoh. Then, came his coronation ceremony. This took place in front of the palace where all of the people of Egypt can witness the crowning of the new pharaoh. And to top it all off, the prince that was already betrothed to Atemu arrived. Atemu met his fiancé a few days after he was crowned pharaoh.

The prince was short in stature. He was from a country that was nickname "Land of the Rising Sun." He had the same hairstyle as Pharaoh Atemu, which was the tri-color with magenta, black, and gold. The only difference was that he had all his golden rod bangs framing his face and did not have any extra streaks that went into the rest of his hair. The prince's eyes were the brightest amethyst and were round and big with this innocence. He was dressed in a dress-like kilt that ended just above the knee. There was a golden belt with rubies that went around his waist. There was a pair of silk slipper-like shoes on his small dainty feet. He had on his wrists gold bands. Around his neck there was a necklace that mark him as a member of the royal family of Japan. The prince had a pair of ankh earrings in his ears that were an early wedding present from the present Pharaoh's father. Finally, his head was adored with is crown that disappeared into his hairline. The prince was headed to the chambers that were assigned to him by his fiancé, which was showed to him by a servant. The servant informed the prince that the Pharaoh requested his presence at dinner that evening. The servant also informed the prince that there was already a bath drawn within the bathtub if the prince would like to take a bath before dinner. The prince nodded his head politely to indicate that he had heard the servant and excused himself from their presence. He stepped through the doorway and shut the door behind him. He walked into the room and started to look around. In the middle of the room, there was a large king-size bed that was fit for a king and this bed had four golden obelisks posts around it. On the bed there were crimson colored silk sheets. There were hieroglyphics in a border around the room. Off to one side of the room there was a doorway, which lead into a spacious bathroom that held an in ground golden bathtub. The bathtub was already filled with steaming hot water. The prince decided to take a bath and then get ready for dinner with his fiancé, Pharaoh Atemu.

The prince started to get undress by first removing his jewelry, crown, and belt. Next, he removed his dress-like kilt and his slipper-like shoes. Then, he stepped into the steaming tub. He sighed with pleasure at the feel of the water against his tired and dirty body. He quickly scrubbed himself clean and then washed his hair. He then relaxed in the tub for a few moments to let his tired muscles relax within the hot water. After a while, he stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room and walked over to the wardrobe that held all his clothes and got ready for dinner. He put on a new beige kilt and a golden belt. Then, he added beige matching slipper-like shoes. He placed his necklace around his neck and his earrings in his ears. Finally, he placed his crown on his head. He stepped out of his room and walked to the dining hall to meet Atemu.

I will update more later…. Please R & R…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Atemu was pacing the entrance to the dining hall. He was very nervous about meeting his fiancé, the prince, for the very first time. He was wondering what would he say and what would the prince say to him. Atemu heard footsteps coming toward him. Atemu turned toward the sound. He saw the prince through the doorway. Atemu was shocked that the prince looks just like him but only a few differences. Atemu thought that it was like looking in a mirror.

The prince was just as shocked when he realized that he resembled Atemu. It was like looking at an older and taller version of him. The prince bowed to the pharaoh in respect. Pharaoh Atemu shook his head. "There is no need for that after all we will be married in a few months time. And I do not even know your name." The prince blushed a deep red in embassment. "I am so sorry that you were never told my name. My name is Yugi." Atemu smiled and motioned with his hand that dinner was served. Atemu held out his hand out to Yugi. "Shall we?" Prince Yugi smiled his face a lit with a faint blush. "Yes. Lets." Atemu sits at the head of the table. Prince Yugi sits down at the table on Atemu's right.

As Atemu was placing food on his plate he was admiring Prince Yugi. He had to admit to himself that Yugi was really handsome. While Atemu was stealing glances at Yugi while he was not looking. Yugi was doing the same thing. They exchanged looks and glances throughout the entire dinner. When the dinner was complete. The pair went for a walk in the palace gardens. There, Atemu sat on a bench with Yugi beside him. Atemu sighed, "You know this is one of my favorite places to go." Yugi looked at Atemu with a surprised look. "Really?" Atemu nodded. "Yes. I usually come here to escape from my advisors. Or when I need to clear my head after a day of court." Yugi let out a giggle. Atemu smiled. He was started to realize that maybe being betrothed to Yugi was not a bad thing after all. Atemu was surprised to realize that he is actually falling in love with Yugi. Atemu was just too afraid to tell Yugi cause he was afraid that if he did then Yugi would not want to go through with this arranged marriage.

Prince Yugi was so surprised that Atemu trusted him enough to bring him to a very special place. Yugi was very grateful. He was so afraid that Atemu would not like him. Yugi was really relived to know that Atemu was not going to have him killed. (Sorry…I had to throw in a little of doubt in there for Yugi). He was really starting to enjoy Atemu's company. Yugi was already falling in love with Atemu from the first time he laid eyes on him. Whenever Atemu spoke Yugi's heartbeat sped up rapidly. Yugi really hoped that this arranged marriage was what destiny had predicted for them.

Yugi places his hand on Atemu's arm causing Atemu to look at Yugi. Yugi smiles gently, "Thank you, for showing me this garden. It is a very special place. Do you mind if I come here more often?" Atemu returns the smile. "No, Yugi I do not mind at all. You may come here whenever you like." Yugi nods his head. "Thank you." He sits back admiring the beautiful flowers and trees within the garden. Yugi tries to suppress a yawn that is escaping his lips. Atemu notices and offers to take Yugi to his room. They make there way to Yugi's chambers. Once there, Atemu opens the door. "Well, good night Yugi…." Yugi smiles up to Atemu. "Good night Atemu. I had a really wonderful dinner with you. And a really wonderful walk within the garden. Atemu smiles and leans forward awkwardly. Yugi turns toward Atemu at the exact time as Atemu leans in. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Both Atemu and Yugi enjoy the kiss. Yugi moves to deepen the kiss. Realizing what he just did Atemu runs away leaving behind a very stunned Yugi in his wake.

Author's note: Do u really like this chapter? If you want more or if you want lemon or however you say it… You have to Read and Review please…. I have another chapter in the works already and I will update as soon as possible…


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Atemu ran to his chambers. He slammed the door shut and sank to the floor with his back to the door. He could not believe he just did that. Atemu heard a knock at his door. Atemu answered the door to find his cousin Seth the High Priest standing there. "Seth what are you doing here?" Seth gives his cousin a small of a smile. "I am here because Isis said that you might be in some need of comfort." Atemu nodded softly. "I meet my betrothed today, Seth." Seth responded, "And?" Atemu looked at his cousin, "And I feel like I am already fall in love with him and we only met a few hours ago." Seth looked at his cousin, "What happened, Atemu?" Atemu sighed, "We went for a walk in the garden and then I kissed him. After that I ran away like some crazy person." Atemu held his head in his hands sitting down on his bed. Seth goes over and sits down next to Atemu. "And did your betroth respond to the kiss?" Atemu looked up with a shocked face. "To be honest, cousin I have no idea. I think so. By the gods I feel so stupid. He must be so disgusted with me." Seth grabs his cousin by his shoulders his icy-blue eyes staring into red, "Don't you ever say that." Atemu just stared at his cousin blue gaze. "How do I know? I do not even know if Yugi feels the same way about me that I do for him and it is too early to tell." Atemu slumps forward with defeat. Seth looks at his cousin's body with a sadden gaze. Seth remembers how he was when he first fell in love with Jou for the very first time. It was the same defeated gaze that he was seeing in his cousin's eyes and body. "Atemu, you never know unless you actually tell him that you love him. I would not let fall through your fingers." Seth places a hand on Atemu's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Atemu turns his gaze to his cousin's. "Thank you Seth." Seth smiles now. "Well, I will leave you to get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Atemu nods getting up off his bed to walk his cousin to the door. "Okay Seth I will see you tomorrow." Atemu waves Seth off and then turns around walking back toward his bed. Atemu removes his golden belt and shoes. Next, to be removed were his arm, wrist, and ankle bands. Follow by his cape which is a rich purple color. After, that he removed his necklaces and other jewelry. He slipped into his bed which had crimson and black silk sheets and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Prince Yugi was wandering the palace back to his chambers that Pharaoh Atemu gave him. He was still in a slight daze from the kiss that the two had shared in the garden not too long ago. The same kiss that set Atemu running away from him. Yugi was still wondering what he did that sent Atemu running. Yugi walked into his bedchamber and promptly got undress in record time. He quickly jumped into his bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning found both the Pharaoh and Prince Yugi up at the crack of dawn with there own respectful servants getting them ready for the day. Pharaoh Atemu had to get ready for a meeting with his advisors as to what to do with the Thief King Bakura who keeps stealing out of the royal tombs and temples. Prince Yugi was getting ready because he was to be shown to the royal court after the meeting had concluded. Atemu was very nervous because of what happened the previous night, but hoped that Yugi did not think that he did not like him.

Pharaoh Atemu walked down the corridor toward the throne room to hear what his advisors had to say about this problem of Egypt's. Atemu walked into the throne room and sat himself down on his throne. As soon as he did all his advisors swarmed him with this and that. Atemu was started to get a headache after a while. "Alright, enough. One at a time." Pharaoh Atemu roared. Everyone in the throne room shut their mouths. "Alright Seth what is the status of our troops in the northeast of the kingdom?" Seth who was standing to the Pharaoh's right answered. "Well my Pharaoh. We have not seen anything out of the ordinary out there but we are still keeping an eye out. We do not even know where this thief hides." Pharaoh Atemu nodded his head in approval. "Good…."

Before he could continue with his statement there was a loud commotion outside the throne room doors. Two guards who were posted outside where thrown into the throne room onto the floor in front of the Pharaoh and the six priests. Who came in after the guards were thrown in was none other than the Thief King Bakura himself. "Well if it isn't the almighty Pharaoh and his six high priest bodyguards." Bakura said with a sneer. Atemu stood up from his throne. "What is it that you want Bakura?" Bakura looked at the Pharaoh for a moment and proclaimed, "What I want, Pharaoh is for you to pay for what you did to my village and family. I also want your millennium items."

Sorry again that this is soo short. I promise I will amke the next chapter longer..


	5. Author Note

Author Note:

I am redoing all my stories/poetry etc. Back when I first started to write. It was all in a random and not structured correctly. My spelling wasn't all great either. So now I will redo it and make it better and hopefully update more often. 


End file.
